story challenges
by dregus
Summary: these are story ideas I had come up with a while ago, but I don't really have the time to do myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Dregus here. I know I haven't updated in a while, but honestly, I haven't had much inspiration to write. But this isn't about that: this is about the other story ideas I do have, that I put on the backburner since I created Ageless Maelstrom. Now im turning these into challenges for you people to do. And no offense, but I mean someone who knows how to actually write well, not someone who's going to half ass it, and ruin something I had wanted to do myself. So, there are several stories that I had intended to write. **

**Here are the options. I'll go more in depth for each one later on. **

**Dragon Naruto. **

**Lifestream guardian. **

**Lord of the distortion. **

**Naruto and his bloodline beauties. **

**I will make a 'chapter' for each one of them, giving general information and such on each one of them. And if I come up with any more, they'll be added on after those first four. **

**-On a side not, my poll is closed, and the genderbend option has won. So there will be people swapping genders, or maybe people who have female versions of themselves as siblings, or something…-**


	2. dragon naruto

**Dragon Naruto story challenge. **

**Ok, in this Naruto is in no way human. In this story, Naruto is in actually a dragon/phoenix hybrid, born obviously between a dragon and a phoenix. This happens because the dragons and phoenix's wanted something to solidify their alliance, and so Naruto came to be. But this set off several other dragons, who view Naruto as an abomination. As such, this leads to infighting. I strongly suggest including dragons like Acnologia from Fairy Tail, and Alduin from Skyrim, as dragons like them would have the most likely reason to start a fight. This would then lead to Naruto being raised primarily with the phoenix's to keep him safe. But eventually it became too dangerous for him to stay with them, so the phoenix's placed him inside of a magic orb he would be safe in. (size of a small pendant) that, or he would have been sealed away inside of it, in a failed attempt maid by the evil dragons to kill him, whatever you decide.**

**Rules:**

**Kushina is still alive, because Naruto was able to use his powers to keep her alive. **

**Harem:**

**Kushina and her daughter (whatever you decide to call her) **

**Fem Kyuubi as well, partly to solidify an alliance between dragon/phoenix, and the foxes. (After all, the god Inari is a fox, and as such he would rule over all foxes)**

**Ryuzetsu (in this, she is part of a clan that has served the dragons for centuries.)**

**Fem haku. (partly because I really like this pairing. That, and Naruto would have a very high sense of honor and nobility, and he would not be able to let someone as pure as her die like she did In cannon.)**

**Fem sasuke. (this is because with her, she would only accept someone very strong to be her husband, and would view Naruto as the 'strongest', even though he isn't human, and would seek to outdo Naruko in order to gain his attention.)**

**Other than them, go nuts. Genderbending is allowed.**

**Since Naruto is a dragon/phoenix, he is a very large creature in his real form, and has little experience in his human form. (Which you can alter however you want, but his basic appearance must be the same) and this means he would not how to use things we use every day, like:**

**utensils(their giant creatures, so they would just rip out huge chunks of meat), **

**possibly clothing(I say possibly, because some of them might wear partial clothing, like how gamabunta wore that jacket), **

**a human bathroom (since they would just use a lake to wash themselves.) including how to use a toilet. **

**Also, I found this pic, which you should use for his real form. **

** . . **

**Here are some things you can decide yourself:**

**Naruto's parents: honestly, you can make his dragon parent any type of famous dragon from video games to mythology, I don't really care. I would include his phoenix parent in this, but I honestly don't know of any famous phoenixes, but I digress. **

**How Naruto comes into Kushina and her daughter's life. I know I said that he was sealed away inside of a small orb, but honestly you can change it however you want. Talk to me if you want to use 'naruto is stuck in the pendant'. **

**Abilities: honestly, I didn't put much thought into it. If you do decide to have Alduin and Acnologia as bad guys in this, then Naruto would be able to use dragon shouts, and dragon magic from fairy tail. Naruto would also have a high aptitude for fire (obviously) and healing/purifying abilities from his phoenix half. Other than that, go nuts. **

**Well, other than what I already talked about, do what you want. But, I would like it if you talked with me so I could help out in some way. Even though I cant write it personally, I still want to be involved with this idea. **


	3. lord of the distortion

**Lord of the distortion. **

**Naruto/Pokémon. **

**In this, for whatever reason, all of the legendary Pokémon except Arceus has died. This eventually leads to people in the elemental nations becoming the inheritors of the power, and duties of the legendary pokemon. And of course Naruto would become the new Giratina, hence the title. Now in this, a person must have some kind of connection to the legendary before they can become it, which means Naruto would have to have similarities to Giratina. Now im not sure about him actually being able to transform into giratina, but at the very least his appearance should change to match Giratina's color scheme. (like hair, eyes, etc)**

**Since Naruto will be spending most of his time in the distortion world, he'll be socially awkward, as he'll only have any real form of contact with a few people. But as Giratina, Naruto will be able to use any and every technique Giratina could use as a pokemon, though refitted for his use since he'll have a human form. And Naruto will also have ghost and dragon attributes, which will be able to apply in combat. **

**Rules:**

**Naruto must become Giratina. This is non negotiable. **

**With oc's, keep them to a minimum. I want as many real characters to attain pokemon abilities, and I don't care if you have to pull in a few characters from Pokemon, regardless of which generation to become a legendary. **

**With harem, these are a must. Fem haku, fem Kyuubi, and mew (who has a human form) **

**sakura will not become mew. Ever. She will never become worthy of a legendary, so don't bother. (and on that note, people will only be able to become legendary pokemon, so no regular ones.)**

**other than that, just do whatever. And let me know if your interested so I can help out more. **


	4. bloodline beauties

Naruto and his bloodline beauties.

Ok, this one is where Orochimaru and Hiruko were working together to create the ultimate warrior. They had collected the dna from the most powerful people, from those with bloodlines, to those who were just insanely strong. Though they couldn't just forcibly combine all these bloodlines into one being, it was split up amongst several eggs that had been 'fertilized' with the dna. Meaning that the the people that would be born from these embryos, would have bloodlines/abilities of several people. But something goes wrong with the process, and all of them turn out to be female.

Now, for whatever reason, either Naruto eventually stumbles onto the abandoned lab these girls were created, or at some point they escape and run into Naruto, or some other kind of scenario you create yourself, they eventually all fall for Naruto.

Rules;

All of the people Hiruko and Orochimaru create this way must be women. Now I don't personally care what combination of bloodlines you create. Though I discourage the combining of Hashirama's and Madara's dna, and the resulting female having wood release, sharingan and eventually rinnegan, as she would be too overpowered. But if you want to, I wont stop you.

And use as many bloodlines as possible. Here's the list (sorry if o forgot a few)

Ice

Wood

Crystal

Boil

Lava

Darkness

Storm

Explosion

Swift

Scorch

Magnet/iron sand/gold sand (their virtually all the same in my opinion)

Sharingan

Ranmaru's unnamed dojutsu

Uzumaki blood/chakra chains/eye of the kagura (this is a 3 for 1 package, so all of this gets paired together with whatever else)

Kisame's shark body (or at least the ability to transform into something similar)

Byakugan

Dead bone pulse

Black lightning (dna from the 3rd raikage, as even without a bloodline, he was increadibly strong)

Kurama clan reality bending genjutsu

Kidomaru's ability to make that golden substance. (that spider guy)

Kabuto's teammate who could steal chakra.

Kabuto's other teammate who could stretch like rubber.

Suigetsu's ability to turn into water

All these bloodlines must be used (or as many as possible) and each person created by hiruko and orochimaru using the dna of certain ones will inherit the prominent traits that dna carries. (like the one with uzumaki blood will have red hair, or the one with dead bone pulse will have white hair and those 2 dots, and so on) though with the ones that we don't know who it originally belonged to, you can choose whatever features you want. And each person made by those two must have at least two bloodlines in them. Also, each one of them will only be able to have a maximum of 3 bloodlines per person.

The only exception to this is if say you had the black lightning paired with another lightning based bloodline:storm/swift/iron sand (I consider lightning to be part of it due to its magnetism)

Or if you have the lava and boil release together, as mei had both of them, so that person could technically have 4 all together.

Now you don't nececarily have to use oc's: you can pull people from other manga/anime as well. Like say the one with the 3rd raikages dna w/black lightning and swift release, you could use yoruichi.

Pm me if interested.


	5. metal naruto

**Metal Naruto. **

**Ok, now with this one there have already been a couple other authors who have done it. It's a Naruto with the iron sand ability, but also with steel release and the magnetic jutsu as well. Now in this, its not some random gift from Kyuubi, but a incomplete bloodline gene. Basically, it allows for an elemental bloodline, but its incomplete, meaning it could create any kind of sub element within the person. now, Naruto will not simply be like gaara in this, and just let his iron sand fight for him. Oh no. in fact, he's more of a direct combat person because of it. Because he uses the iron sand to form into several different weapons during a fight. Of course Naruto will also be able to use it for defense, but due to how heavy iron sand is, he'll be rather slow is he were to use something like the iron sand version of Gaara's sand armor, though it would be much more powerful. **

**Naruto will be adept at using several different weapons, as his iron sand can take on any weapon he desires. **

**Naruto's personality will mostly be that of Hiei from yuyu hakusho. And when it comes to people, he typically sees them as how useful they will be to him when he decides weather or not to kill them, or not. Thus its this mentality is when he saves Mikoto from being killed during the Uchiha massacre, as with Fugaku dead she would be clan head. **

**This would also happen during the wave mission, as he would keep Haku (and possibly zabuza) alive, due to their power and abilities, and would take them as his surbordinates, or something. **

**Naruto's affinities:**

**Fire, lightning, and earth, as I believe earth+lightning is what makes magnetism/iron sand. **

**Kinton (metal release) Daijiton: Grand/Great Magnet Release**

**He can also take the iron out of a persons blood and add it to his own iron sand, which leads to his metal having a blood like color to it. **

**Harem members:**

**Fem gaara (akaihime)- when naruto's abilities with iron sand are found out, Sarutobi takes Naruto with him to Suna in an attempt to negotiate the 4****th**** kazekage to help Naruto train his abilities. He eventually meets the by now crazed fem gaara who tries to kill him, thinking that with his iron sand ability he was trained by her father to try and kill her, due to iron sand/gold dust being effective against shukaku's sand. **

**Fem shukaku. Now with this, she isn't really crazy, she just has a major inferiority complex because she is the one tail, and seen as the weakest. She would constantly try to fight so her strength would be recognized, and not bee seen as weak, but comes off as crazy and bloodthirsty. **

**Fem Kyuubi- in this, she is rather bloodthirsty, and has a bit of a blood fetish, so when Naruto kills a lot of people and takes the iron from their blood to add to his own, which leads her to like Naruto a lot more than other humans. **

**Pakura (optional)**

**Mikoto uchiha (optional)**

**Fem itachi (****Mikoto and Kushina had decided to do an arranged marriage between their children because of their close friendship so on that female Itachi would be pretty close to Naruto when protecting him along with spairing Mikoto from the massacure since she had no part in it.) **

**Optional- **

**If you want, you can have Naruto get into machinery, and robots if you wish. And I recommend giving Naruto a summoning contract where the summon creatures are actually machines/animals turned machines, hell even giant robots for all I care. (Gundam, gurren lagan, etc) or a Raijuu summoning contract. **

**Raijuu:**

**A ****legendary creature**** from ****Japanese mythology****. Its body is composed of ****lightning****/ and or fire and may be in the shape of a ****cat****, ****fox****, ****weasel****, or ****wolf****. The form of a white and blue ****wolf**** (or even a wolf wrapped in lightning) is also common. It may also fly about as a ball of lightning (in fact, the creature may be an attempt to explain the phenomenon of ****lightning****). Its cry sounds like ****thunder****.**

**Raijuu abilities:**

**Electricity/fire manipulation**

**Electricity/fire mimicry**

**Enhanced agility, bite, durability, endurance, flexibility, jump, senses, speed, strength**

**Flight**

**Canine/feline physiology**

**Night vision**

**Mustelid (weasels, badgers, wolverines) physiology**

**Simian physiology**

**Enhanced combat**

**Prehensile tail (****a tail that can be used to grasp objects)**

**Other than all that, do whatever. **

**PM if interested, as well as for techniques and such that were created for Naruto to use in this. **


	6. naruto and the enemy of soul society

**Here's a Naruto/Bleach challenge. Now, this is a strange idea I had. Basically, there are two scenario's that I had come up with for this. **

**First is the original thought: Aizen has a daughter in secret Anya (you don't have to use this name, but im just using it so I don't have to refer to her as Aizens daughter all the time), made from his dna, and whoever else, as part of an experiment to see if hollows and soul reapers could have a child together, and how powerful it would be. Now, after Aizen is defeated, his daughter takes the Hogyoku, and escapes to the elemental nations, in her attempt to gain power to do what her father could not. There she finds out about Naruto, and after learning about his lineage and Kyuubi, she decides to take him for herself, as his potential (without her increasing his powers with the Hogyoku, by granting him hollow and/or soul reaper powers) was great. She and Naruto will of course have a master/servent/lovers relationship later on. **

**Pairing:**

**Aizens daughter must be with Naruto. -You can name her whatever you want, as well as make her mother whoever you you could even have it so Aizen spliced dna from several powerful people into her. **

**Other than that, you can make this a harem. You could also make it where Naruto has a bunch of 'mistresses' and Anya is his only official wife, I don't really care. **

**Genderbends are allowed as well. **

**Now, you can make it that Anya wanted to find someone compatible with the hogyoku, and it chose Naruto, if you want. **

**Version 2 of this: Aizen wants so desperately to be freed of Kisuke's kido, that the hogyoku grants the wish, and teleports Aizen to Naruto's world. But, Aizen is not an adult, but is now around naruto's age, or around mid teens. **

**Pairing: **

**fem Aizen must be with Naruto. Other than that, you can make the pairing whatever you want. **

**Genderbends are allowed. **

**Note-Aizen (or if you want to change the name to something more effeminate) will still have all of her abilities as a soul reaper, but all skills she gained from the Hogyoku will take time to recover, considering the dimensional jump and age reduction (or be removed altogether if you want)**

**Other than all that, do what you want. **


	7. mermaid bride

**The mermaid bride**

**All right, I don't know how many of you have heard of 'My Bride is a Mermaid', and its being crossed with Naruto. Now, the show involves Yakuza Mermaids/Mermen. **

**Now, most likely have Naruto meat Sun, who saves him from drowning (however it happened) during the wave mission. (you don't have to do it during the wave mission, but it would be easiest) and things go from there. **

**Rules:**

**Naruto must be paired with Sun Seto (daughter of the Yakuza Seto groups head, Gōzaburō Seto)**

**I would strongly suggest adding Lunar Edomae (daughter of the head of the Edomae Yakuza, who is only referred to as 'Lunars Papa') **

**The Seto Yakuza family must know of the Uzumaki clan, and must have had an alliance with them before they were attacked and the survivors scattered. (of course they wont believe naruto is an uzumaki at first, due to his blonde hair)**

**Optional" **

**Because of the Seto's allegiance to the Uzumaki clan, you can have several Uzumaki who escaped its destruction, who fled to the Seto family for safety. **

**The Seto family could have saved all important scroll/items/weapons/etc the uzumaki clan had in their posession, so no one could steal them, and thus naruto could learn from them. **

**The Seto's could have….obtained several powerful water/ocean related items. Like say, the trident of Amakoi from inuyasha (wielded by the goddess Suijin, and could control weather and water) for instance. **

**Now, just to warn those of you who are not familiar with My Bride is a Mermaid: this show is crazy. Very rarely is there a serious moment that happens in this show. So I suggest you either watch it, or enough to know what your doing. **

**Well, that's it. Pm me if interested. **


End file.
